concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleetwood Mac Concerts 1990s
1990 Behind The Mask Tour The Touring Band: Mick Fleetwood: Drums and Percussion John McVie: Bass Guitar Christine McVie: Keyboards and Vocals Stevie Nicks: Vocals Billy Burnette: Guitars and Vocals Rick Vito: Guitars and Vocals Isaac Asante: Percussion Dan Garfield: Additional Keyboards Sharon Celani: Background Singer Lynn Mabry: Background Singer Liza Jane Likins: Background Singer March 23, 1990 Boondall Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS March 26, 28-29 & 31-April 1, 1990 National Tennis Centre, Melbourne, AUS April 4, 1990 Memorial Drive, Adelaide, AUS April 8-9, 1990 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS April 12, 14-15 & 17-18, 1990 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS April 23-24, 1990 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan Hall, Tokyo, JPN April 1990 Nagoya Kokaido, Nagoya, JPN April 1990 Century Hall, Osaka, JPN April 1990 Bay Hall, Yokohama, JPN May 25, 1990 PNE Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Squeeze) May 26-27, 1990 Champs De Brionne, George, WA (supported by Squeeze) May 30, 1990 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supported by Squeeze) June 1, 1990 California Expo Amphitheatre, Sacramento, CA (supported by Squeeze) June 2, 1990 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (supported by Squeeze) June 3, 1990 Concord Pavillion, Concord, CA (supported by Squeeze) June 6, 1990 Compton Terrace, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Squeeze) June 8, 1990 Irvine Meadows,,Irvine, CA (supported by Squeeze) June 9, 1990 San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (supported by Squeeze) June 10, 1990 Aladdin Theatre, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Squeeze) June 13-14, 1990 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO (supported by Squeeze) June 16, 1990 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS (supported by Squeeze) June 17, 1990 St. Louis Arena, St. Charles, MO (supported by Squeeze) June 19, 1990 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Squeeze) June 20, 1990 Summit, Houston, TX (supported by Squeeze) June 23, 1990 Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA (supported by Squeeze) June 24, 1990 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (Cancelked. Rescheduled for October 21, 1990 because Stevie was sick that morning) June 26, 1990 Capital Music Center, Columbus, OH (supported by Squeeze) June 27, 1990 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL (supported by Squeeze) June 29, 1990 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Squeeze) June 30, 1990 Met Center, Bloomington, MN (supported by Squeeze) July 3, 1990 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH July 5, 1990 The Palace At Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI July 6, 1990 Deer Creek Music Centre, Indianapolis, IN July 8, 1990 Canadian National Exhibition, Toronto, ON July 9, 1990 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 11, 1990 Finger Lakes Amphitheatre, Canandaigua, NY July 12, 1990 Civic Center, Hartford, CT July 14, 1990 Sea PAC, Old Orchard Beach, ME July 15, 1990 Saratoga Performing Arts Centre, Saratoga, NY July 17, 1990 Starlake Amphitheatre, Burgettstown, PA July 18, 1990 Capital Centre, Largo, MD July 20-21, 1990 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (The 20th was cancelled and rescheduled for November 2, 1990 due to Christine's father passing away) July 23-24, 1990 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Squeeze) July 26-28, 1990 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (supported by Squeeze) July 31-August 2, 1990 Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY (supported by Squeeze) August 21, 1990 Flanders Expo, Gent, BEL August 23, 1990 Stadion De Galgenwaard, Utrecht, NED August 25, 1990 Maine Road, Manchester, ENG (supported by Hall & Oates, who joined FM on "Go Your Own Way") August 29, 1990 Point Theatre, Dublin, IRE September 1, 1990 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG (supported by Jethro Tull, Hall & Oates, & The River City People) September 3, 1990 Flanders Expo, Gent, BEL (supported by Gary Moore. Show was cut short after John hurt his finger) September 5, 1990 Globen, Stockholm, SWE September 7, 1990 Grugahalle, Essen, GER September 8, 1990 Hamburg Arena, Hamburg, GER September 9, 1990 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER September 12, 1990 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER September 13, 1990 Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT September 15, 1990 Palazzotto Fevi, Locarno, SUI September 16, 1990 Festa Della Unita', Modena, ITY September 19, 1990 Palatrusardi, Milano, ITY September 1990 Roma, ITY October 17, 1990 O'Connell Center, Gainesville, FL October 19, 1990 Dean Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC October 21, 1990 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (Rescheduled from June 24, 1990) October 24, 1990 Miami Arena, Miami, FL October 25, 1990 USF Sundome, Tampa, FL October 27, 1990 Thompson Bolling Arena, Knoxville, TN October 28, 1990 The Palace at Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI October 30, 1990 Skydome, Toronto, ON November 1, 1990 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 2, 1990 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (rescheduled from July 20, 1990. Supported by Squeeze who cancelled) November 3, 1990 Eisenhower Theatre, West Point, NY November 6, 1990 Stabler Arena, Bethlehem, PA November 7, 1990 Capitol Centre, Landover, MD November 9, 1990 Civic Center, Hartford, CT November 11, 1990 Cumberland County Civic Center, Portland, ME (This gig and was make-up show for a previous summer cancellation due to the death of Christines father) November 13, 1990 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (The Mac arrived in Boston the day before and showed up at the Hard Rock Cafe, signed autographs and donated a guitar to their memorabilia collection) November 14, 1990 Civic Center, Providence, RI November 16, 1990 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ November 17, 1990 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY November 19, 1990 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA November 20, 1990 Richfield Coliseum, Richfield, OH November 23, 1990 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH November 24, 1990 Market Square Arena,,Indianapolis, IN November 27, 1990 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB November 29, 1990 Saskatchewan Palace, Saskatoon, SK November 30, 1990 Saddledome, Calgary, AB December 2, 1990 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB December 4, 1990 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA December 6, 1990 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA (Lindsey Buckingham guested on "Landslide" with Stevie during the set and then made another appearance at the end for "Go Your Own Way" & the first encore number "Tear It Up" where he engaged in a guitar duel with Billy & Rick) December 7, 1990 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (Lindsey Buckingham guested on "Landslide" with Stevie during the set and then made another appearance at the end for "Go Your Own Way" & the first encore number "Tear It Up" where he engaged in a guitar duel with Billy & Rick) 1991 1992 1993 January 19, 1993 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (42nd Presidential Inaugural Gala, with Michael Jackson, Barbra Streisand, Elton John, the Alvin Ailey Dance Troupe, comedians Chevy Chase and Bill Cosby, and actors Jack Lemmon and James Earl Jones, performing "Don't Stop") 1994 Time Tour The Touring Band Mick Fleetwood: Drums and Percussion John McVie: Bass Guitar Dave Mason: Guitars & Vocals Billy Burnette: Guitars & Vocals Bekka Bramlett: Vocals Steve Thoma: Keyboards, Background Vocals, Acoustic Guitar July 4, 1994 Zilker Park, Austin, TX (FreedomFest, with REO Speedwagon) July 6, 1994 Konocti Harbor Resort, Kelseyville, CA July 7, 1994 Orpheum Theatre, Vancouver BC (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 8, 1994 LB Day Amphitheatre, Salem, OR (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 9, 1994 The Gorge, George, WA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 11, 1994 Park West, Park City, UT (supporting Stills & Nash, David Crosby was a no show, he was suffering from liver problems at the time) July 12, 1994 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 14, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 15, 1994 Poplar Creek Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 16, 1994 Brown County Arena, Green Bay, WI (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 17, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Kansas City, MO (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 18, 1994 Civic Center, Des Moines, IA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 19, 1994 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 21, 1994 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 22, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 23, 1994 Kingswood Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 26, 1994 Star Plaza Theatre, Merrillville, IN July 28, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 29, 1994 Palace Theatre, Louisville, KY (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) July 30, 1994 Riverfront Park, Nashville, TN (Gibson Guitars 100th Anniversary Festival, supporting Kiss, with Pat Travers, Brother Cane & Mother Station) July 31, 1994 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 2-3, 1994 Wolftrap Performing Arts Center, Vienna, VA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 5, 1994 Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 6, 1994 Performing Arts Center, Darien Center, NY (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 7, 1994 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga, NY (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 9, 1994 Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 10, 1994 Stowe Performing Arts Center, Stowe, VT (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 11, 1994 Palace Theatre, New Haven, CT (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 12, 1994 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 15-16, 1994 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 17, 1994 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 18, 1994 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (supported by Bad Company) August 19, 1994 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) August 20-21, 1994 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Crosby, Stills & Nash) Sept. 4, 1994 Farley Speedway, Dyersville, IA (Cancelled. "Field of Dreams Festival" benefit for Muscular Dystrophy and other local charities, supported by Nik and The Nice Guys. Postponed to the 5th due to rain) Sept. 5, 1994 Farley Speedway, Dyersville, IA ("Field of Dreams Festival" benefit for Muscular Dystrophy and other local charities. As yesterdays concert was rained off, Fleetwood Mac (but NOT the other act) generously volunteered to perform today (Labor Day) at noon, even though they had a show in the evening in Chicago) Sept. 5, 1994 Chicago, IL October 8, 1994 Las Vegas, NV October 11, 1994 House of Blues, Los Angeles, CA October 15, 1994 Woodley Park, Van Nuys, CA (A free concert sponsored by radio station KLSX, supported by Roger McGuinn. Bonnie Bramlett (Bekkas mom) made a guest vocal appearance during "Only You Know & I Know") December 2, 1994 Groenoordhal, Leiden, NED December 3, 1994 Middenmeer, NED December 4, 1994 De Hallen, Kortrijk, BEL December 6, 1994 Warsaw, POL December 8, 1994 Palatrusardi, Milano, ITY December 10, 1994 Venezia, ITY December 12, 1994 Roma, ITY December 16, 1994 Casino Kursaal, Interlaken, SUI December 17, 1994 Martinihal, Groningen, NED (supported by Mirage, featuring Peter Bardens. When the concert was over, some bandmembers went to a local jazz-café called De Spieghel and jammed for the rest of the night) December 30, 1994 Pompano Beach Amphitheatre, Pompano Beach, FL December 31, 1994 Pleasure Island, Orlando, FL (New Years Eve extravanganza, with Buster Poindexter, Peabo Bryson & Marshall Tucker Band. Party favors, a complimentary champagne toast, and an elaborate buffet were included in the price of admission) 1995 April 7-9, 1995 Kousei Nenkin Kaikan Hall, Tokyo, JPN (Guest appearance by Jeremy Spencer on the 7th, who played "Tear It Up" with the band) May 1995 Flagler Drive Waterfront, West Palm Beach, FL (Sunfest) May 5, 1995 Memphis, TN (Beale Street Music Festival, supported by From Good Homes) May 28, 1995 Konserthuset, Oslo, NOR June 2, 1995 Skien, NOR June 3, 1995 Esbjerg, DEN (Esbjerg Rock Festival, with Electric Light Orchestra II. Black Sabbath, 10cc, Saxon, Smokie & Wet Wet Wet all appeared on the second day) June 5, 1995 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER June 6, 1995 Music Hall, Hannover, GER (supported by Katrina & The Waves) June 8, 1995 Hammerleinhalle, Nuremberg, GER June 9, 1995 Phillipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER June 10, 1995 Halle, Peissnitzinsel, GER June 11, 1995 Stadtpark, Hamburg, GER June 13, 1995 Terminal 1, Munich, GER June 14, 1995 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER (supported by Katrina & The Waves) June 16, 1995 Freilichtbühne, Karmenz, GER June 17, 1995 Karlshamn, SWE (The Karlshamn Festival, supporting Black Sabbath, with The Pogues & Fairport Convention also on the bill) June 22, 1995 Esslinger Eisbahn, Esslingen, GER June 25, 1995 Koblenz, GER July 12, 1995 Adler Theatre, Davenport, IA July 16, 1995 Chippewa Valley Rock Fest, Cadott, WI (with Kansas, Little River Band & Foreigner) July 18, 1995 Finger Lake PAC, Canandaigua, NY (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar. At these REO/Fleetwood/Benatar gigs guitarist, Dave Amato and Pats husband Neil Geraldo joined Fleetwood Mac for a jam on "Go Your Own Way" & "Tear It Up") July 19, 1995 Kingswood Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 21, 1995 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 22, 1995 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 23, 1995 Finger Lakes PAC, Canandaigua, NY (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 25, 1995 Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 27, 1995 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 28, 1995 Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 29, 1995 Blockbuster Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) July 30, 1995 Star Lake Amphitheatre, Burgettstown, PA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 1, 1995 Kellogg Arena, Battle Creek, MI (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 2, 1995 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 3, 1995 Kings Island Amusement Park, Cincinnati, OH (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 5, 1995 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 6, 1995 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 8, 1995 Deer Creek Music Centre, Noblesville, IN (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 10, 1995 Nissan Pavilion, Bristow, VA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 11, 1995 Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 12, 1995 Blockbuster Pavilion, Charlotte, NC (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 13, 1995 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 15, 1995 Starwood Amphitheatre, Antioch, TN (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 16, 1995 World's Fair Amphitheatre, Knoxville, TN (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 17, 1995 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 18, 1995 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 19, 1995 Woodlands Pavilion, Houston, TX (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 22, 1995 Wolf Mountain Amphitheatre, Park City, UT (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 24, 1995 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 25, 1995 Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, CA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 26, 1995 Redwoods Amphitheatre, Santa Clara, CA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 27, 1995 Reno Hilton,,Reno, NV (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 29, 1995 Konocti Harbor Resort, Kelseyville, CA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) August 30-31, 1995 Universal Amphitheatre, Universal City, CA (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) September 1, 1995 Aladdin Theatre, Las Vegas, NV (supporting REO Speedwagon, with Pat Benatar) 1996 1997 May 23, 1997 Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA (Recorded for Fleetwood Mac's MTV The Dance special and features the University of Southern California Marching Band who perform on the tracks "Tusk" (having played on the original studio recording) and "Don't Stop") The Dance Tour The Touring Band: Mick Fleetwood: Drums and Percussion John McVie: Bass Guitar Christine McVie: Keyboards and Vocals Stevie Nicks: Vocals Lindsey Buckingham: Guitars and Vocals Neale Heywood: Guitar, Backing Vocals Brett Tuggle: Keyboards, Guitar, Backing Vocals Lenny Castro: Percussion Sharon Celani: Backing Vocals Mindy Stein: Backing Vocals September 17, 1997 CT Meadows Amphitheatre, Hartford, CT September 19-20, 1997 Great Woods Center, Mansfield, MA September 23, 1997 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY September 24, 1997 Star Lake Amphitheatre, Burgettstown, PA September 26, 1997 Waterfront Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ September 27, 1997 Nissan Pavillion, Bristow, VA Sept. 30, 1997 Continental Airlines Arena, East Rutherford, NJ October 1, 1997 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH October 3, 1997 The Crown, Cincinnati, OH October 4, 1997 Palace At Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI October 5, 1997 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN October 8, 1997 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN October 9, 1997 Fargo Dome, Fargo, ND October 11, 1997 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA October 12, 1997 General Motors Place, Vancouver BC (cancelled) October 14-15, 1997 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA October 17-19, 1997 Irvine Meadows Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA October 22, 1997 Desert Sky Amphitheatre, Phoenix, AZ October 24, 1997 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA October 25, 1997 MGM Grand Garden, Las Vegas, NV October 28, 1997 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT October 29, 1997 McNichols Arena, Denver, CO October 31, 1997 Alamo Dome, San Antonio, TX November 2, 1997 The Summit, Houston, TX November 4, 1997 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX (Benefit for the Paralysis Foundation) November 6, 1997 Nashville Arena, Nashville, TN November 8, 1997 Coral Sky Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, FL November 9, 1997 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL November 12, 1997 Ice Palace, Tampa, FL November 14, 1997 The Pyramid, Memphis, TN November 15, 1997 Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA November 17, 1997 Kiel Center, St. Louis, MO November 18, 1997 Mark of the Quad Cities, Moline, IL November 20, 1997 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL November 21, 1997 Palace At Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI November 23, 1997 Marine Midland Arena, Buffalo, NY November 24, 1997 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH November 26, 1997 Pepsi Arena, Albany, NY November 27, 1997 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY November 29, 1997 Convention Center, Atlantic City, NJ November 30, 1997 U.S. Airways Arena, Landover, MD 1998 1999